


friends forever friends

by pol_white



Series: Affinity [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blood Kink, Character Study, Fetish, M/M, Porn, Prostitution
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pol_white/pseuds/pol_white
Summary: ...кому как не Голоду знать всё о терпении, вынужденном или же добровольном. О терпении, заставляющем людей давить в себе одну из важнейших жизненных потребностей. Тогда, когда просто нечем её утолить. Тогда, когда утолить её не позволяют дурацкие людские традиции. Тогда, когда потребность давится в угоду общественному мнению.И тогда, когда пресыщение становится более опасным, чем воздержание.
Relationships: Famine/Pollution (Good Omens)
Series: Affinity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938580
Kudos: 2





	friends forever friends

**Author's Note:**

> [Image](https://clck.ru/MQrZd)   
>  [Audio](https://clck.ru/MQrXh)

Бангкок, 199* 

— Послушай, деточка, — она вздыхает, смотрит скучающе. — Ладно, двигаешься ты хорошо, это правда.  
Ей тридцать семь, и она уже давно стара. Она имела этот мир и снаружи, и с изнанки, и уж конечно она видела сотни таких же самоуверенных мальчишек и смазливых девчонок, готовых на любую глупость в надежде подцепить себе сказочного принца. Или хотя бы престарелого миллиардера.  
— Но ты же понимаешь, что придётся не только у шеста вертеться?  
Она выдыхает дым мальчишке в лицо, протягивает руку, бесцеремонно пропускает между пальцев длинную светлую прядь.  
— Масть хорошая, — говорит сухо, — спрос будет большой.  
Она уже давно привыкла оценивать своих работников как товар, глаз намётан. Пытается оценить и этого. У него есть рекомендации от одного влиятельного человека, и держится мальчик хорошо — раскованно, но не развязно. И всё же что-то ей не нравится. Что-то, что постоянно ускользает от её пристального взгляда.  
— Готов подставлять задницу любому? Контингент у нас в основном приличный, но бывают и разные... ну, знаешь — старики, извращенцы, шизики... Не всем я могу отказать.  
Тонкий мундштук танцует в её смуглых пальцах, безымянным дымным знаком сигнализируя, в каком гробу и в какой позе она видела каждого из упомянутых.  
— Сосать-то хоть прилично умеешь? — в хрипловатом голосе прорывается нотка снисходительности.  
Мальчишка вскидывает брови и выдерживает театральную паузу.  
— Вам показать моё умение прямо сейчас, госпожа? — короткий смешок и ответ в том же тоне.  
Она улыбается с долей искренности. По ней не скажешь, что она катой, она слишком давно женщина, но этот юнец её раскусил, оказывается.  
— Обойдусь уж. Ничего, если и не умеешь, придётся быстро научиться.  
— Как скажешь, госпожа, — лёгкий поклон.  
— Зови меня мамасан, мальчик. Пойдём. Покажу тебе, где ты будешь работать. 

Конечно же, у «элитного отеля» с закрытым клубом (residents only) есть высокопоставленные покровители. Как и у любого подобного заведения в стране, где проституция официально запрещена. Но всё же именно мамасан принимает решения касательно персонала или обеспечения.  
И она не жалеет, что дала работу светловолосому фарангу. Приходится признать, что у его самоуверенности были довольно веские основания.  
Как она и предполагала, новинка вызвала интерес в определённых кругах. Она мысленно хвалит себя: молодец, не продешевила, распознала жемчужину. Сэн — под таким именем у неё значится новичок — быстро обретает популярность у больших шишек от политики и бизнеса. Они, пресыщенные удовольствиями, весьма падки на экзотику. А главное, могут за неё достойно заплатить. 

Сэн же достойно отрабатывает свою плату.  
У него светлая кожа, светлые волосы и глаза, и уже одно это высоко ценится у смуглых таи.  
Он невысок и строен, и умеет двигаться грациозно и легко, не хуже любой девушки.  
Он бегло говорит на пасатай, а лёгкий резковатый акцент гости находят пикантным. Он умеет поддержать беседу, вежливо принять комплимент и ловко пригасить чужое недовольство.  
Он умеет танцевать, разносить напитки и флиртовать, никого не обделяя вниманием. Иногда мамасан кажется, будто он находится в нескольких местах одновременно. Но, конечно же, такое невозможно. Просто Сэн — очень старательный работник.  
Он без жалоб и капризов берёт на себя даже самых сложных клиентов, и они всегда уходят довольными и благодушными. Как ни странно, он и сам остаётся доволен их визитами. Даже когда приходится вызывать врача, чтобы обработал «рабочие травмы». 

Ссадины. Ушибы. Порезы. Сэн не чурается любых фантазий клиентов. Мамасан это не слишком одобряет, она не любит, когда портят товар, но самому Сэну это нравится, и он может быть очень убедительным. А клиенты очень щедрыми.  
К тому же любые травмы заживают на нём быстрее чем на собаке. Это могло бы показаться странным, если бы кто-то смог задуматься об этом дольше чем на полминуты. Но никому не интересно об этом думать.  
Порой мамасан кажется, что Сэн варился в этом дьявольском котле всю жизнь и именно оттого чувствует себя в борделе как рыба в воде. Впервые за многие годы в ней зарождается искреннее любопытство. Но Сэн виртуозно уходит от любых попыток вывести его на откровенность. Ограничивается лишь расплывчатым: «Скучно стало, вот и решил попробовать что-то новое». 

Фаранги — редкие визитёры в «отеле». И, конечно, они не могут попасть сюда просто так, открыв дверь и перешагнув порог. Обычно они появляются на один-два вечера в качестве почётных гостей кого-то из постоянных посетителей, а затем исчезают навсегда. Уезжают в свои дальние страны.  
Сегодняшний гость господина Прасета выглядит весьма импозантно. Говорят, он инспектор «Красного гида», и господин Прасет вьётся вокруг него ужом, чтобы выторговать себе третью звезду. Говорят, что инспекторов невозможно подкупить, но господин Прасет очень, очень старается.  
Гость ведёт себя сдержанно, но выглядит довольным. Он охотно поддерживает разговор с соседями по столику и негромко посмеивается их шуткам. Он снова и снова заказывает «Космополитен» со льдом, но не притрагивается к разнообразным морским деликатесам. Вероятно, днём надегустировался их вдосталь.  
Когда мамасан замечает долгие задумчивые взгляды, какими гость одаряет обслуживающего его стол Сэна, она слегка морщится. На шоу господин Прасет настойчиво просил местных, элемент восточной специфики для европейского гостя, но тот почти не уделяет внимания танцорам. Просчёт вышел.  
Вздохнув, мамасан идёт брать дело в свои руки. 

Сэну не привыкать к любителям разнообразных экстремальных игр, поэтому он невозмутимо выслушивает пожелания гостя, выведанные у того дотошной мамасан, молча кивает и уходит готовить комнату и себя. 

Он ждёт, обнажённый, распятый на цепях. Глаза закрыты плотной повязкой.  
Когда наконец тихо щёлкает замок и раздаются неторопливые вкрадчивые шаги, Сэн поворачивает голову на звук и недовольно интересуется:  
— Ну и что за дурацкие шуточки?  
— Шуточки? — гость усмехается. Медленно обходит вокруг, останавливается у Сэна за спиной. — Просто решил посмотреть, чем ты тут занимаешься.  
— Отдыхаю, — огрызается светловолосый. — У меня отпуск, ясно? Ты что, специально явился, чтобы его испортить?  
— С каких это пор тебе нужен отдых?  
– Устал. Скучно! Неужели тебе никогда не надоедает работать?! И как только не свихнулся за столько-то тысяч лет...  
— Ну, ну, — гость успокаивающе касается его плеча. — Куда же делся твой запал? Помнится, раньше ты горел идеями.  
— Выгорел, — Сэн будто сплёвывает это слово.  
Его, кажется, совершенно не смущает внешняя пикантность обстановки.  
Впрочем, какая разница, где и как поболтать немного со старым приятелем.  
— Вы-ыгорел, — насмешливо тянет гость. А затем отвешивает светловолосому смачный шлепок пониже пояса. Тот от неожиданности дёргается и возмущённо орёт:  
— Ты, блядь, вообще охуел?!  
— Фу, что за выражения, — укоризненно говорит гость и с явным злорадством прикладывает его ещё раз. Льнёт ближе, понижает голос, почти касаясь губами уха: — Лучше давай, рассказывай.  
— Рассказывать что?  
— Почему ты здесь. Что ты здесь ищешь.  
Сэн вздыхает.  
— Вдохновения, наверное. Знаешь, даже самая разнообразная работа со временем приедается, становится рутиной... ну конечно же знаешь. К тому же, — ещё один вздох, — людям я не больно-то нужен. Обидно, когда твои усилия не ценят.  
— О, так у тебя кризис самооценки? — усмехается собеседник. Сэн недовольно бодает его затылком.  
— Доктор, не выёбывайтесь тут с умными словечками. К тому же это, кажется, немного не твой профиль.  
— У меня многопрофильная специализация, — хмыкает. — И что же тебе даёт это... заведение?  
— Внимание. Эмоции.  
Сэн расплывается в мечтательной улыбке. Непринуждённо запрокидывает голову гостю на плечо, трётся об него.  
— Ты себе представить не можешь, сколько дерьма у людей в головах. Ну то есть можешь, конечно, но... Знаешь, днём, в своих кабинетах, они такие серьёзные и важные, все деловые такие и вежливые до тошноты. Лицемерие зашкаливает, в общем. А потом они откладывают в стол свои папки с документами и приторные улыбочки — и приходят сюда. И приносят мне все свои грязные мысли. Злость, ненависть, обиды, унижения, разочарования... самые отвратительные фантазии и самые тёмные желания с самого дна их дерьмовых душонок. Боже мой, это так... вкусно.  
Он смеётся сухим безрадостным смехом. Поднимает голову, оглядывается, будто может видеть того, кто стоит за спиной.  
— Но, знаешь, этого мало. Это как слишком короткий приход, который не стоит следующей за ним ломки. Скажи, — вдруг спрашивает Сэн, резко меняя тему, — ты хоть немного помнишь, что было до?  
— До?  
— До тебя. Чем ты был прежде чем стал собой?  
— Признаться, не слишком-то.  
— А я помню.  
Он долго молчит, затем произносит бесцветным голосом:  
— Я боюсь, доктор. Мне кажется, я начинаю терять себя. Но я не хочу, — резко встряхивает головой. — Не хочу!  
Мягкие шаги. Тёплое, с лёгкой сладковатой ноткой гнили, дыхание касается его лица. Щеки касаются холодные пальцы.  
— Ну, ну, тихо. Кажется, я понял, в чём твоя беда.  
— И ты... поможешь? — с тихой надеждой.  
— Будешь должен. Мне всегда нравились твои идеи.  
— Сочтёмся. Не сомневайся. 

Гость не раздевается, только скидывает пиджак и развязывает галстук. Кладёт их бережно на спинку кресла. Ослабляет ворот рубашки.  
Он словно бы сошёл с обложки модного бизнес-журнала. Ни единой лишней складочки на дорогом костюме, ни единого волоска не выбивается из строгой причёски, аккуратная бородка выгодно подчёркивает контур узкого лица.  
Но дайте ему в руки стек, заставьте чуть прищурить глаза и нарисуйте ему этакую многообещающую улыбочку — и получите обложку уже совершенно другого издания. 

Похлопывая стеком по ладони, он несколько раз обходит вокруг светловолосого. Тот ухмыляется.  
— Ты серьёзно? Представить себе не можешь, насколько это банально.  
— Помолчи, будь любезен, — в голосе гостя прорезаются властные нотки. — Я не шучу, Уайт. Ни слова, пока я не разрешу.  
Сэн, он же Уайт, демонстративно кривится, но замолкает.  
— Я знаю, как ты любопытен, друг мой, поэтому не буду заставлять тебя излишне долго терзаться вопросами, — кончик стека неторопливо чертит линию от бедра до ямочки между ключицами. — Пресыщение. Твоя ошибка в том, что ты сразу слишком рьяно взялся за дело. О, я понимаю, свежий взгляд, свежие идеи, свежие силы... но! За последние полтора века людской прогресс шагнул вперёд дальше, чем за несколько предыдущих столетий. Не думаешь ли ты, дружок, что пора немного сбавить обороты?  
— Но...  
— Что непонятного в просьбе немного помолчать? — ласковый тон и хлёсткий удар в подкрепление. Поперёк груди проступает красная полоса. — Мне немного жаль это говорить, но ты зарвался, Уайт. 

Пауза.  
Кончик стека скользит по светлой коже, выписывая зигзаги. Болезненно тыкает между рёбер.  
— Вру. На самом деле давно хотел тебе это сказать, просто повода не было, — как ни в чём не бывало сообщает гость. — И это, кстати, не только моё мнение.  
Светловолосый вскидывается, зло щерит зубы, но не комментирует. Если бы не повязка на глазах, кажется, уже прожёг бы собеседника взглядом.  
На самом деле повязка ему ничуть не мешает, но если уж играть, то по предложенным правилам.  
Конечно же, их можно нарушить в любой момент, если они начнут доставлять настоящее неудобство.  
— Жадность, друг мой, это грех. Ты хочешь подгрести под себя весь мир — желание, конечно, похвальное, но мне кажется, что ты стал забывать, зачем мы здесь.  
У Сэна сейчас небольшой выбор в способах выражения эмоций, но ему хватает. Он вопросительно склоняет голову, чуть поджимает губы. Ему не слишком нравятся слова гостя, но тот прав, Сэн ужасно любопытен и потому хочет услышать всё, что ему хотят сказать.  
— Мы не творим Апокалипсис, а всего лишь готовим мир к нему. Пока. Тебе ли не знать, что правильная подготовка должна быть неторопливой и аккуратной...  
Усмешка. 

Гость снова подходит сзади. Его пальцы зарываются в светлые волосы, нежно касаются тонкой шеи под ними, скользят по спине, очерчивая выпирающие лопатки, и дальше вниз, пока не замирают между ягодиц.  
Сэн выразительно фыркает. Фыркать ему не запрещали.  
— Ну уж извини. Стараюсь объяснять в доступных тебе аналогиях, — голос сочится ядовитой иронией.  
Сэн мог бы посоревноваться с ним в язвительности, будь у него развязаны руки в прямом и в переносном смысле. Ничего, когда-нибудь потом отыграется. У них впереди много времени, и нужно чем-то себя развлекать.  
Он оглядывается, склонив голову на плечо, и всем своим видом спрашивает: а что дальше-то? Предполагать, что приятель заглянул в гости чтобы прозаично потрахаться — ну, это просто смехотворно. Не в его характере и не в его привычках.  
Тем более, кажется, он кое-что обещал. А нарушать обещания тоже не в его привычках.  
— Надеюсь, что ты меня услышал, — вопрос-утверждение, не требующий ответа. — А теперь настало время и мне немного помолчать. 

Свет в комнате приглушён почти до минимума. Человеку было бы некомфортно, но они оба прекрасно обходятся без света.  
Гость вдумчиво изучает разложенные на столе предметы, берёт в руки один из них, делает пробный взмах. Слышится тихий шлепок мягко выделанной кожи.  
Для начала сойдёт.  
С таким же мягким шлепком шестьдесят хвостов ложатся на напряжённую спину. Один раз. Второй. Ещё. Ещё.  
Сэн не считает. Если бы подвес не растягивал так тело, он бы мог сказать, что полностью расслаблен. Флоггер не причиняет боли, он лишь согревает стылую кровь и разгоняет её по венам. И разгоняет стылые мысли, погружая в медитативную полудрёму.  
Когда светлая спина Сэна становится равномерно розовой, гость убирает флоггер и кладёт ладонь ему между лопаток. Холод его руки встречается с жаром чужой кожи.  
Сэн вздрагивает и выныривает из транса.  
Сэн пронзительно вскрикивает, когда острые ногти (когти?) впиваются в его загривок и медленно движутся вниз, оставляя длинные глубокие борозды. Тонкие струйки крови неприятно щекочут ставшую сейчас очень чувствительной кожу.  
Он невольно зажмуривается и дёргается вперёд, когда измаранные кровью пальцы бесцеремонно входят в него. 

Уайту нравится его тело.  
Как и у других, его вряд ли можно назвать реально существующим физическим объектом. Его тело — это его суть, сконцентрированная в определённой точке пространства. Оно может выглядеть так или иначе, оно может быть любым, оно может вообще не быть.  
Это тело можно ломать и калечить, его можно убить и уничтожить, но исчезает ли океан, когда волна разбивается о берег? Чувствует ли океан боль?  
Он — океан.  
Он — явление, а не сущность.  
Возможно, он даже немного бессмертен.  
Чаще всего он выглядит примерно так, как сейчас, изменяя лишь мелкие детали по сиюминутной прихоти. Красивый фантик, скрывающий смертельный яд, такова его оболочка.  
Сейчас его тело отзывчиво, потому что клиентам «отеля» нравятся отзывчивые игрушки. Уайта-Сэна это забавляет.  
Врану тоже нравится тело Уайта. Он, как известно тем, кто хоть немного с ним знаком, вообще любит изящные вещи. 

Сэн начинает дышать быстрее, когда пальцы в нём рывком движутся вглубь и мучительно медленно выходят.  
Снова.  
Снова.  
В паху тяжелеет. Ещё несколько размеренных движений чужой руки окончательно заставляют его член затвердеть.  
Он жадно подаётся назад, насаживаясь глубже. Гость хмыкает, шевелит пальцами, лаская нежную плоть внутри, а затем убирает руку.  
Прижимается к Сэну всем телом. Медленно поглаживает его бёдра, словно бы не замечая, что этот жест не успокаивает, а распаляет ещё сильнее.  
_Тебе нужно научиться терпению, дружок_ , насмешливо думает он.  
_Ах ты паскуда_ , восхищённо думает Уайт.  
На идеально белой рубашке остаются неряшливые красные пятна. 

Если посмотреть отстранённо, у них можно найти некоторые общие черты. Например, они оба любят проводить интересные эксперименты над людьми. Случается, что с летальным исходом, но это лишь побочный эффект.  
Им не раз доводилось сотрудничать, но вторгаться в сущность друг друга своим влиянием — никогда. У них нет законов, но есть неписаные молчаливые договорённости.  
Почему бы и не нарушить одну из них?  
В конце концов, это тоже своего рода договорённость.  
И кому как не Голоду знать всё о терпении, вынужденном или же добровольном. О терпении, заставляющем людей давить в себе одну из важнейших жизненных потребностей. Тогда, когда просто нечем её утолить. Тогда, когда утолить её не позволяют дурацкие людские традиции. Тогда, когда потребность давится в угоду общественному мнению.  
И тогда, когда пресыщение становится более опасным, чем воздержание. 

Он пишет свой урок на светлом теле стеком и плетью, и, конечно же, руками. Тёмными полосами и кровавыми росчерками, и, конечно же, дразнящими ласками.  
Сэн отчаянно извивается, требуя большего — и не получая. Он стонет, он всхлипывает, кричит — не от боли, а от безграничного желания, грозящего поглотить его. Он заново учится жаждать и алкать, и пока его тело бьётся в цепях, в его разуме взрываются сверхновые.  
_Видишь_ , говорит гость, не раскрывая рта, _всё так просто_.  
_О да-а_ , безмолвно отзывается Сэн.  
Им не нужно притворяться людьми, чтобы понимать друг друга.  
Им нужно совсем чуточку притвориться людьми, чтобы заставить этот фокус сработать. 

Сэна начинает колотить крупная дрожь, когда вокруг его бёдер обвивается кнут, будто бы ненароком зацепив болезненно ноющий член.  
— Ещё, — хрипло произносит он. И на этот раз получает не наказание, но награду.  
Каждый взмах — идеально просчитанный, каждый захлёст ложится на самые чувствительные места, снова и снова перекрывая старые следы свежими.  
Несовершенный человеческий организм мог бы и сломаться, пожалуй.  
Сэн тянется навстречу ударам.  
Не имеет особого значения, что с ним делают. Имеет значение — кто.  
— Ещё! — скорее приказывает, чем просит.  
— Ну, ну, — шелестит гость, скаля в улыбке острые зубы. — Не торопись. Ты ещё получишь своё.  
Он снова прерывается и отходит ненадолго, чтобы уделить внимание коллекции игрушек несколько иного рода.

Люди! Веками табуируют секс, позиционируя его вещью постыдной и оттого запретной, и в то же время придумывают столько интересных ухищрений для своего любимого «греха».  
Сэн жалобно скулит, когда его задницу растягивает крупный дилдо. Гость, не церемонясь, выбрал самый большой.  
— «Ещё»? — скалится он.  
Сэн отчаянно мотает головой. Длинные волосы потемнели и слиплись, пропитавшись кровью и потом. Он дышит тяжело, с подвываниями. Кожа на запястьях, под наручниками, содрана почти до мяса.  
Небрежное прикосновение заставляет игрушку вибрировать, а Сэна — сжавшись, кусать губы. 

Гость опускается на колени и в первый раз за всё время касается его члена, вбирая его глубоко в рот. Ногти (когти?) впиваются в исполосованные багровыми следами бёдра. Острые зубы нарочито царапают и прикусывают нежную кожу, и Сэна снова бросает в дрожь. Его тело превращается в жидкий огонь, в плавящийся под крышкой реактор, которому не хватает лишь малого импульса, чтобы озарить всю округу взрывом. Он всхлипывает и торопливо толкается бёдрами вперёд. Ещё чуть-чуть, и...  
Глубоко из горла рвётся сухое рыдание, когда гость останавливается и отстраняется.  
— Пожалуйста... — он уже не осознаёт, о чём просит. — Пожалуйста...  
— Тшш. Я знаю.  
Гость снова берётся за кнут, и теперь это уже не игрушка, но оружие, с плотным сердечником, жёсткими краями и свинчаткой на конце. Он перестаёт соизмерять силу и лупит будто бы не целясь, каждым ударом выбивая из Сэна пронзительный всхлип и оставляя на некогда безупречном теле рваные рубцы.  
Сэна трясёт уже безостановочно.  
Он запрокидывает голову, смеётся коротко и совершенно безумно, а затем  
наконец  
последняя капля  
будто срывает стоп-кран, и он захлёбывается в отчаянном плаче.  
По его лицу катятся слёзы.  
Чёрные, густые как смола. 

— Господи боже мой, — весело говорит Уайт.  
Он сидит на спинке кресла, закинув ногу на ногу, раскачиваясь и всем своим видом презирая закон тяготения. Пиджак Врана под его задницей безнадёжно помят, галстук ускользнул на пол.  
Исчез кнут, исчезли повязка и цепи, исчезли раны и слёзы. Зато появилась одежда. Белая, конечно же.  
Дилдо он беззаботно подбрасывает в руке, затем сжимает в ладони, и на пол стекает тёмная лужица, издавая едкую вонь. Уайт с удовольствием облизывает пальцы, будто потёки плавленой резины — это капли подтаявшего мороженого.  
— Как заново родился, — сообщает он восторженно.  
— Только не вздумай называть меня мамочкой, — хмыкает Голод. Он всё ещё непривычно растрёпан и перепачкан кровью. И, кажется, его это пока устраивает.  
— Как скажешь... папочка, — Загрязнение хулигански хихикает, после чего спрыгивает со своего насеста. Несколько лёгких шагов, и он обвивает руками шею Врана, приникая к нему в долгом и отнюдь не родственном поцелуе. Но никакой сексуальной подоплёки, только лишь способ выразить благодарность без лишней болтовни. — Как ты это сделал, а?  
— Мануальная терапия, — неопределённое движение рукой.  
Оба смеются, один — звонко и от всей души, другой — негромко и сдержанно. 

— Послушай, — говорит Уайт воодушевлённо. – Я тут придумал кое-что, пока ты тешил свои нездоровые фантазии...  
— Твои нездоровые фантазии, если точнее.  
— А, не суть, — Уайт дёргает острым подбородком. — Так вот, скажи мне, друг мой, доводилось ли тебе когда-нибудь работать в сфере моды?  
— Немного не мой профиль, — отзывается Вран с лёгким удивлением.  
— Я не про шмотки сейчас... хотя и про них в том числе, конечно. Читал Бодрийяра? Фромма? Нет? Бо-оже, ты отстал от жизни, старичок! Ну хоть про общество потребления-то слышал?  
Голод заинтересованно кивает. Потребление — это то, что ему знакомо, о да.  
— Чисто людская тенденция, но хороша, если присмотреться поближе, — увлечённо продолжает Загрязнение. — Самое оно, чтобы, как ты выразился, сбавить обороты. Люди уже и сейчас сильнее жаждут не радикально нового, а улучшенного существующего — для пущего комфорта и чтобы было чем похвастаться. Мы с тобой могли бы возвести эту идею в абсолют. Сломалось? Не чини, а выброси и купи новое! Устарело? Не модно, купи новое! Ещё! Лучше! Больше! Постоянное стремление к обновлению, а по факту — стагнация. Жажда, которую не утолить. Улавливаешь?  
— Звучит неплохо, — Голод задумчиво кивает.  
Они ещё долго стоят, не размыкая объятий, и думают каждый о своём.  
Один обкатывает в голове концепцию новой моды.  
Второй прикидывает, насколько перспективным будет развитие области мелкой электроники. 

Уайт-Сэн устраивает из своего прощания с «отелем» целое шоу. Он то виснет на госте, пожирая его влюблённым взглядом, то изливает сожаления на обширную грудь мамасан.  
Гость без лишних слов выписывает за него чек с таким количеством нулей, что хватило бы покрыть доход от Сэна на несколько лет вперёд.  
Ничто не указывает на произошедшее между ними. Гость по-прежнему элегантен и опрятен, а Сэн оживлён и очарователен.  
Мамасан вздыхает с лёгкой завистью. Надо же, всё-таки подфартило мальчишке. 

Забавно, но Голод и сам в некотором роде чувствует себя так, будто родился заново. Ну или, во всяком случае, помолодел на тысячу-другую лет.  
Он отдал коллеге малую частицу своей сути, избавив его от пресыщенности и одарив зудящей жаждой деятельности, но и сам взамен получил будто бы глоток свежего воздуха. Он полон революционными идеями и как никогда открыт этому миру.  
— Начну, пожалуй, с Японии.  
— А я вернусь во Францию.  
— Удачи.  
— И тебе.  
Они ещё некоторое время молча изучают табло вылетов, а затем расходятся в разные стороны, будто незнакомцы.  
Каждый из них думает вскользь, что это был интересный опыт, а затем снова возвращается мыслями к работе.  
Отпуск закончен.


End file.
